The House of the Dead 6: Thanksgiving Tragedy
The House of the Dead 6: Thanksgiving Tragedy is a 2008 horror film set in New York City, of where people at a local public lodge are preparing for a Thanksgiving dinner set to take place that evening. However, a flying comet from space lands and strikes the lodge, instantly killing everyone inside. That's when the Evil Spirit from the previous film makes a return, appearing unseen by anyone and manages to reanimate all the deceased people inside the wrecked building as zombies. As the Evil Spirit does so, people nearby approach closer to the scene and witness the victims waking up as zombies, and scream in terror as they all try to kill the living humans. Meanwhile, the report comes in to the AMS, and the agents are immediately summoned. Goldman informs the agents that if the situation was not treated right away, it could become a potential zombie apocalypse hazard. So agents Rogan Thomas and Gary Stewart are sent to eliminate the zombies. Meanwhile, agent Robert Sander (who debuted in the previous film and joined the AMS a year earlier) teams up with them, along with some voluntary assistance by Robert's brother Jay Sander. As the three agents and Jay grab their guns and take off, they encounter large packs of zombies and giant monsters with a tyrannosaurus head and a turkey body known as "Killer Turkeys". As it turns out, the killer turkeys were created by a Curien copycat named Ben Jaskin, who decided to create a thanksgiving version of the killer monsters to go with the ongoing zombie attack. During the mission, Jay gets bitten by a zombie while in Central Park, and is taken to the nearest hospital. However, Jay reanimates as a zombie while on the hospital bed, and escapes from the hospital. Rogan, Gary, and Robert chase after him and would be determined to stop him before he kills somebody. Eventually, the agents take down Jay in the parking lot, with his brother Robert a devastated man who didn't know this would happen eventually. The agents move on and procede with the mission. They eventually track down Jaskin and take down the final killer turkey, Jaskin leaves for a moment and comes out with a chainsaw as he attempts to kill the three agents. That's when the NYPD appears and opens fire on Jaskin as he then tries to cut up and kill the officers as well. The film ends with the agents going back home and the Evil Spirit retreating once again. A light gun arcade game adaption was developed by Sega and was released for the arcade only on November 18, 2008. Trivia * This film takes place in New York City on November 22, 2007. * This was the first in the franchise to have not been set in the same year as when the film was released. * One scene of the film features the grave of the deceased AMS agent known as "G", who died at the end of the second film. * The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on February 10, 2009. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Zombie Movies Category:Films from the 2000s Decade